Lazos cortados
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: —¿Cómo era posible que ella, una hija del kraken, fuerte, aguerrida, fuese atrapada por un sureño que ante sus ojos tenía poca experiencia en el combate?—. Asha Greyjoy no era así. Una hija de Pyke no se rendiría jamás. Fic participante del reto #28 "Vientos de Invierno"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".


_**Este fic participa del reto #28 "Vientos de Invierno"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mas genio entre los genios, George R. R. Martin**_

—Mi nombre es Theon Greyjoy—el hombrecillo sonrío, mostrando su dentadura maltrecha. —Sí, debo recordarlo.

No transcurrieron demasiados segundos antes de que los hombres de Stannis cayeran encima de él.

Asha intentó gritar, removerse de aquellas estúpidas cadenas que le impedían moverse. Su corazón latió violentamente. Quería llegar hasta él, tomarlo entre sus brazos, esconderlo de las arpías, llevárselo lejos de allí.

Jamás sufrió tanto como en ese momento.

Una mano abofeteo su rostro, dándole vueltas la cabeza. Sangraba y tenia frío. Se odio a si misma por ser tan imbécil, por dejarse atrapar con tanta facilidad. Ella, una hija del kraken, fuerte, aguerrida, atrapada por un sureño que ante sus ojos tenía poca experiencia en el combate.

«Si no hubiesen sido tantos norteños, podríamos derrotarlos »caviló, limpiándose con la manga del jubón la cálida sangre carmesí.

Deseó que Stannis la matase de una puta vez. ¿Para qué tenerla prisionera? Prefería morir antes que regresar al lecho de ese viejo asqueroso que le asignaron por esposo. Cualquier cosa antes que eso. Volver derrotada, humillada, con el rabo entre las piernas como un perro herido, se le antojaba despreciable. ¿Qué imagen les daría a los hijos del hierro?

Enojada, se obligó a dormirse.

-.-

Las semanas transcurrieron acompasadas.

Asha Greyjoy estaba casi tan delgada como su irreconocible hermano, huraña y cansada. Solo pedía morir, nada más. Todo era válido, si de escapar del frio se trata… las trompetas de guerra resonaron a lo lejos.

El campamento bullía de actividad. Los pasos se reproducían incontables, el sonido del acero contra el acero, el golpe seco del escudo deteniendo la lanza.

Stannis desenvainando su espada de luz, que iluminaba la blancura infranqueable del bosque. Unos ojos gélidos apresaron la presencia de la hija de Pyke, pero no se detuvieron demasiado tiempo a observarla.

Dueña de la luz atravesó el corazón del portador de esa mirada de hielo.

Roose Bolton se desvaneció en medio de un charco de sangre.

El venado se distrajo en la lucha. Centró su atención en los vasallos de Bolton, matando a diestra y siniestra a cuanto hombre osase levantar una mano en su contra.

Asha aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, rompiendo con una roca las cadenas.

Libre, con las piernas entumecidas por el filoso frío y las muñecas magulladas consecuencia de las esposas, sorteo a cada intruso que se topaba en su camino.

Perdió pie en la tierra resbaladiza. La escarcha no ayudaba demasiado a su huida. Desesperada, diviso la escuálida figura de su hermano menor atado a un arciano. Éste, delirante de fiebre y con el rostro amoratado, mascullaba inentendible.

—Soy Hediondo, Hediondo—susurraba mientras Asha, enfurruñada, destrozaba los lazos que lo mantenían preso a la madera del árbol sangrante—Un perro horroro… so. Mi señor, mi señor… él vendrá a buscarme.

Su hermana apoyó su peso frágil sobre sus hombros, apresurando sus pasos arrastrados.

—Eres Theon Greyjoy, hijo del kraken—replico, sagaz—El último hijo varón de Balon. Regresaremos a casa y jamás volverán a tocarte ni una sola hebra del cabello. Lo prometo, hermano mío.

El dolor repentino asaltó la espalda de la joven. Dolía, vaya que dolía. Fue demasiado el peso de Theon, que atontada, lo dejó caer al suelo.

Llevo su mano a su espalda y, con dedos temblorosos, intentó deshacerse del cuchillo que mordía con dientes crueles.

De pronto, el mundo comenzó a girar. Los latidos se le subieron frenéticos a los oídos, el cuerpo parecía hecho de goma.

El bosque desaparecía, poco a poco entre nubes blancas y la calidez de la sangre.


End file.
